The antics of Lavi
by Ermanil
Summary: No one is safe from the pranks that Lavi decides to pull. His first prank was with Kanda, and that ended pretty nicely, if you were Kanda. The next prank was against Allen. Recently, Lavi has been into the X-mas spirit. Read and Review! Randomly updated!
1. Shrink Wrapped Mugen

Got this idea from work, and a coworker actually did something similar. I figured I had to do it to Kanda. He's my fav character, but he's so fun to mess with, 'specially when Lavi is involved.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 'cept maybe the idea… lol

**Merry Christmas Kanda!**

The Black Order was silent as Lavi walked through the halls. He had just gotten done with a mission and it seemed like the other exorcists were out on missions as well. On his mission he had come across an interesting 'toy' and immediately thought what to do with it, and yes it did include his favorite person to play tricks on. Unfortunately the person was not here along with the item that would fall victim to Lavi's hyperactive-kid-like mind.

He did have to get ready though and plan out how he was going to get Kanda's sword away from him without dealing bodily harm to himself, and have the science department wig up the machine. In fact he was heading that way now in order to have them start on it.

"Ah, Lavi! Welcome home." Reever greeted as Lavi entered.

Putting on his typical smile he greeted back, "Hey Reever. How's the work?"

"Same as always. What do we owe the pleasure of an exorcist down here?"

"I need some sort of machine, and I need some intelligent people to make it as quickly as possible. Without destroying the order in the process." Lavi replied implying why he went to them instead of Komui.

Lavi laid out the design, at least what he could get from it, and showed to him. He explained a little bit of how it worked and what kind of plastic was needed. Reever nodded and said that they'd come to Lavi when it was done. Lavi thanked them and left. Now he had to figure out a way to get Kanda's precious sword away from him, and hope the Innocence wouldn't mind.

Lavi then recalled that the only time that Kanda did not have his sword with him, was when he was in the shower. At least, that was the only time he could think of. He waited up one night, all night until he saw Kanda leave his room before putting his plan into action. Once Kanda was well enough away he snuck into the room, thanking whoever could hear him that it was unlocked; not that he couldn't pick the door if he wanted, but this way would be easier. He saw the sword perched right by the bed, and picked it up. He knew he didn't have much time, but it would be enough; hopefully.

When Lavi managed to get the sword from Kanda he hid it in his room, and retrieved the contraption. He turned it on and quickly pulled out the plastic enough to put the sword in. He then cut the plastic down to size, encasing the sword in the stuff. He turned on the modified hairdryer, and began to let the hot air do the work. Wherever Lavi pointed the air the plastic would shrink down to the size until it was skin tight to the object. The best thing was that the plastic was clear, and if done right, had the same consistency as anything smooth, like a scabbard. He was done within minutes and turned off the contraption before putting it under the bed and heading out. Now he had to get back to Kanda's room before he did. He arrived, opened the door and laid it right where he had found it. He quickly got out of there, and walked down the hall with a smile on his face.

'The good thing about always smiling, is no one knows what you've done, or if you even did anything!' Lavi thought.

He didn't see Kanda until Lunch, and noticed that Kanda did have his sword with him. He decided to make small talk, knowing full well that the first word out of his mouth will be enough.

"Oi! Yuu!" He called, innocently.

"What do you want Baka Usagi?" He replied finishing his food and standing up.

"Just wanted to hear how you're mission went, Yuu-kun." Lavi replied.

That did it. Kanda gripped the hilt and attempted to pull it free, but it didn't come. It was stuck. Lavi saw this and knew that although Kanda was slow most of the time, his reaction and speed were much faster than a normal humans. He turned and ran hoping that he had enough of a head start. Kanda eventually unwrapped his weapon and chased down Lavi. Any passersby would see Lavi practically nailed to a wall with a look of fear plasted on his face. Before Kanda left Lavi managed to say one thing; "Merry Christmas?"

Kanda che'd and left Lavi alone, pinned to the wall.

'Note to self: never mess with Yuu's possessions; even if it was for a present...' Lavi thought still hanging there.

Lavi was sure that the only thing that saved him was the small amount of respect that Kanda had for him. Now he would have to wait until someone came and could let him down…he had a feeling he was in for a long wait.

**Owari**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Bucky Balls!

Here's another short story about the antics of Lavi. I wrote this in class, at least the first draft, and so it's changed.

My inspiration for this chapter and the last were from my work. My work is a dangerous place when it comes to toys or even ideas, mainly from my coworkers.

So enjoy and please do not try this at home.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the original ideas.

**Chapter 2: Bucky Balls!**

Lavi had just arrived back from a mission, and had gotten a new toy to play with. This toy could be used as a deadly weapon (if more than one is swallowed. He was playing with what looked like beads on first glance. He had gotten pretty good with them on the train ride back. It was one of the few missions that Lavi was actually rewarded for helping out the town. Innocence wasn't there, but he was given a present. He hadn't gotten too attached, but he wouldn't turn down a new toy. He had learned the hard way what happens when he becomes too attached, and frankly he did suffer for it, despite what Allen or the few other exorcists thought.

He had created many things, his bookman mind hypnotized by this simple toy. It was all magnets and he even counted how many magnetic balls were in one cube: 216 of them. He was still playing with them as he walked through the halls, on his way to report to Komui. He ignored the people he passed; too busy playing with his new toy. He recalled that they were called 'Bucky Balls'. He broke his concentration long enough to knock on Komui's door before returning to it. Bookman wasn't too thrilled, but as Lavi pointed to Bookman:

"I won't get attached to anyone."

Bookman couldn't really argue too much with that, but he still didn't like the idea too much. Lavi walked in when he was given permission. He put the balls in the plastic box and gave Komui his report. Komui gave him the ok to take a break from missions. Lavi had been out on multiple missions without break for about a month straight. He left and decided to get some food before resting mind. Bookman Jr. acting as Lavi takes it's toll on him mentally if it's constant. Sure, he's built a resistance to it and even learned how to continue acting when it was called for, but still he did need some time to renew his mind so he could continue.

He continued to play toying with the idea of what to do once he got back. Bookman was sure to have books for him, but he could do those pretty easily; if it wasn't three books all needing memorized by the following morning. He put the toy in his pocket as he quickly ate. He did keep his ears open, and learned that Allen had recently become an arachnophobic. He was afraid of spiders. Lavi wasn't sure why he kept that piece of information, but he did. When he finished he walked back to his room, all the while playing with his new toys. An idea struck him then: make a spider and place it in Allen's bed for when he comes back. He knew Allen wouldn't be back for a while so he put his mind to work. Bookman had given some books, but he could work on those later.

Bookman would sure beat some sense into him, clearly stating that bookman duties came before play, but this was too much. He had no idea when Allen would get back so he had to work on it. It took him a few hours, but he figured out how to make a spider out of the bucky balls. He had to admit, it wasn't easy, and it looked good. He snuck out and snuck to Allen's room. Finding the door unlocked, like he had hoped, he went in and laid the spider on the pillow. He left quickly and went back to his room to memorize those books that Bookman wanted him to know. It took a few days to see his fruits prosper, but when he did, the whole order knew.

Lavi was in the cafeteria for lunch when he heard the yell from the direction of Allen's room. He was king of sad to know that there was a very good chance that he wouldn't get his toy back, but he could live with that. Now all he had to do was wait to see Allen's reaction.

He didn't do it to Yuu, mainly because Yuu seemed to be fearless and he didn't have time to pinpoint a fear; plus the last threat that Yuu gave him seemed way too real. He was going to wait a long while before pranking Kanda once again. Lavi didn't have long to wait until Allen burst through the cafeteria doors, Innocence activated. Lavi knew he was in trouble and so moved slowly among the crowd in an attempt to sneak out.

"Lavi! Where are you?" he heard Allen yell.

The voice was sickenly sweet, and he knew that Allen was going to strangle him should he be found. He continued to move slowly and eventually made it to the door. Whether it was a sound he made, or someone gave him away Allen turned toward Lavi and turned black. Lavi dashed out and ran for his life. He even jumped from the second floor to the first floor to get a head start. He had experienced Allen's revenge, and figured that this would go much farther than his other paybacks.

Allen chased him for who knows how long, Lavi even had to focus on his paths and which way Allen was going, so he couldn't keep track of the time. Allen did eventually corner him against a wall. He even went so far as to wrap Crown Clown around Lavi's arms, successfully preventing any escape.

"ah ha, hi Allen. Welcome back." Lavi tried to talk his way out.

It didn't work, "Lavi…"

Lavi noticed Allen's tone was dangerous and gave his typical smile. He hoped that Allen would let him go. Of course he just had to open his big mouth.

"Ne, Allen, you and Yuu are pretty similar…won't you let me go? You're nicer than Yuu…aren't ya?"

"Baka Usagi, you deserve what you get."

Speak of the devil; Kanda was just walking past the hall when he saw what was happening. He was actually quite pleased that the Rabbit got what was deserved. Kanda was all for helping Allen. He stepped forward and gave Lavi a nice little hair cut. It was now shorter, much more boyish, and Lavi was let go. Allen and Kanda walked off, almost bouncing on the balls of their feet.

Lavi was definitely going to need to repair his mental state after this. In fact, he headed right to his room and stayed in there for the rest of day and night. He would definitely not mess with Allen or Kanda for a long time coming.

**Owari**

Mwahahaha Allen and Kanda teamed up at the end there. It definitely is a beautiful relationship that those two have, so beautiful, so friendly.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, this series of one shots are born from inspiration, so enjoy and look forward to the next chapter in the unknown future.

Review please!


	3. July 4th

In celebration of the July 4th. If you want to count this as a prank, so be it, if you just want it to count toward one of Lavi's many mistakes that's fine to. There's a moral at the end, so it's slightly different than the others, but still same ol' Lavi. Hopefully. ^^

**Chapter 3: July 4th**

Lavi woke up and looked at his calendar. The playboy girls were this month's picture. He wasn't sure why, he guessed it was just part of the 49ths personality, but he honestly didn't mind. At least they were cute. Back to topic, he looked at the date and saw that it was July 4th. He knew that America celebrated their independence day on the 4th, so he decided he'd celebrate. It would be fun. He grinned as he decided on the most appropriate place to do it. Getting up earlier than usual, he went about his day. He visited the science department to see if they couldn't make a few fire crackers. Johnny and Reever decided they'd join in Lavi's seemingly harmless plan. Lavi watched them make one firework after another. He suggested that they have one that you light once and it went off about 16 times. He also suggested that it would be amazing to have one that shot up into the air. The scientists were thrilled to be able to do something like this and so made it happen. Lavi would definitely give them a show. He even knew a way to light 'em without being close. He loved his innocence at times.

"Lavi, it's ready!" Reever called.

Lavi had watched them for the whole day and they finished at dusk. He wanted to try one before he went outside and set them off so he chose the coolest looking one. Extending his hammer he used his fire seal to light the fuse. This obviously was not in the scientists plans and so they scattered while yelling at Lavi. Counting to 10 the fire work went off and shot straight up. It hit the ceiling and exploded into many colors. Then it went off again, doing the same thing. Instead of going off a third time, instead it became like a fountain and so it didn't do any harm. However this was repeated about 16 times. For some reason unknown to Lavi, the scientists had even made it whistle at random times. It whistled twice and Lavi could still hear ringing after the fact.

Lavi then saw something that should not have happened and he knew that he was in trouble. Not only would he get yelled at for destroying the science division (as if Komui hadn't destroyed it enough), but now he had no other fireworks to set off outside! He turned and ran, dodging lose mortars as they came in his direction.

"Are you trying to kill us?" the scientists yelled running for their lives.

Lavi followed suit. Upon arriving at the door, they realized that the door automatically locked in order to prevent a fire from spreading. Now not only Lavi was trapped in a room with fireworks going off, but so were about 10 'mad' scientists. So now he had multiple things to dodge. The scientists were pretty nasty when they needed to be, and Lavi was dodging fireworks as well as angry scientists. He began to wonder if they would see this as a prank or see for what it actually was; a celebration gone wrong. He hoped it was the latter. Unfortunately the scientists tied him up and tied him to a pole right in front of them. He was now a sitting duck as he tried his hardest to dodge the wayward fireworks while bound. It didn't work that way. He felt one his leg, and knew that a bruise was forming.

It ended about as quickly as it had begun. The door opened and the exorcists that were still around as well as the finders and the other scientists looked in. They would have laughed at Lavi's predicament, but decided that it was bad enough.

"Haven't you learned yet, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Baka usage." Kanda muttered.

Lavi knew that Kanda was jealous 'cause he wasn't there to actually see it, "I didn't mean to! I sincerely meant to use them outside. Honest!"

"Should we believe him?" Allen asked Komui.

"He may be stupid, but that's one thing you can count on." Bookman supplied looking at Lavi with a look that rivaled the pain Akuma felt when they were hit with his innocence.

Lavi nodded enthusiastically backing up Bookman's statement. Lavi learned a very important lesson that night. Do not, I repeat DO NOT follow Lavi's example.

**Moral of the story:** Do not light fireworks when they're amongst other fireworks. It may be pretty, but it's so not worth it.


	4. Laxative plus Coffee equals Trouble

The next two isntallment of Lavi's Antics. I've finally thought of an idea for him to pull. Sadly my muse has been taken, so it may be quite a while before I can update. But you guys knew that it was going to be random updates, ne? ^^ Enjoy!

Two updates in one night, Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Laxative+Coffee=trouble**

Everyone was looking at Lavi knowing he did something. The grin and anxious eyes explained that Lavi had struck again. The Order had been on alert for at least a month waiting for Lavi to pull another prank since the last one with Allen, when he didn't they relaxed. It had now been a good year and no pranks had been pulled. A few of them wondered if Lavi was working on something big to prank the whole Order; taking up a full year to plan out and execute. What they didn't expect was something much much more harmless than their fear. It was morning at the Order, the sun had risen and everyone had just finished eating. The rays of light were shining through the windows, making patterns on the floor. The Order was busy per usual and no one saw anything out of the ordinary. Lenelee took her brother and the other scientists their coffee and the Exorcists were given missions. Lavi had been called to an audience with Komui regarding a mission he was to go on. He stood in front of the large doors and knocking before entering. He didn't see anyone else, so he figured that it was a solo mission. Lavi saw the coffee mug on his desk and smirked. He had barely kept his grinning anxious self in check on the way here, but now that he would actually see it with his own eyes (something the last few pranks didn't give him the pleasure), he was sure he'd have a mental picture to last a lifetime; even without his Bookman training. He would have loved to see the reaction of the whole Science department though, but he'll take what he could get.

"Oi, Komui. You got a mission for me, yeah?" Lavi asked.

Komui took a drink of coffee and set it back down. He then proceeded to inform Lavi of his mission. He was taking drinks of his coffee every few minutes and Lavi knew it was only a matter of time. Little by little Komui began to move much more often and eventually stood in hopes that he would be able to last the last few sentences of the briefing. He managed to finish and just handed Lavi the portfolio with other important information when he ran out of the room screaming for Lenelee while running toward the restrooms. Lavi couldn't help himself and he was rolling on the floor laughing at the reaction he had just received. This was the best prank he had thought of and it was worth waiting a year to think of. He'd have that reaction in his mind forever. Laxative in coffee, who ever thought of those were geniuses!

Lavi stopped laughing as he noticed that there were not one, not two, but THREE Komurins and they had surrounded him. Even though he had succeeded in the prank, he had failed to calculate the possibility of Komurins.

'Stupid Lavi, how could you forget these monsters? You were too relaxed.' Lavi commented to himself.

'It's been about six months since the LAST komurin. How could I anticipate this?' Lavi fought back.

Sure he had fought with himself before, but that was before he realized that he was one person and didn't have multiple personality disorder (and a bad case at that). He put his hands up and slowly backed toward the door. The Komurins turned and followed him cornering him, not much different from how hounds trap a rabbit. He was going to be skewered and fed to Komurin for this, he realized. He made a quick escape and just barely got away from one of the pincers that was coming his way. He ran and when he had gotten away from them he hid in his room and in the corner farthest from the door. He had his hammer out and he was rocking back and forth muttering. He was getting traumatized from 1) too many Komurins and 2) he wasn't getting away scotch free with his pranks! He was found huddled in the corner and glaring at the door as Bookman came in. Unknowingly, Lavi attacked Bookman, thinking he was one of the three Komurins and was later found tied up outside his bedroom door. The whole order could hear him as he screamed for help from the Komurins. His cries fell on deaf ears. He knew his mind and his body wouldn't be able to handle much of this. From this point on Lavi decided that he would have to find a different way to go about playing pranks.

TBC

If you guys want to help with some ideas feel free to review with some unique or standard pranks for Lavi to do. It would help with faster updates.


	5. Lavi makes Pizza

Ok, so it's been a loong time since I last updated this, but no inspiration has come upon me until recently.

I own nothing! Not even the idea.

**Chapter 5: Lavi makes pizza**

Lavi arrived in the Asian branch only to be met with…well it was worse than Christmas Seasoning at a small store. The scientists were running around with piles of papers and objects Lavi didn't even want to know what they contained. He weaved his way through, very skillfully, until he came to the door. It wasn't known, but a busy group of people in a crowded room just didn't go well with him. He loved being the center of attention, and he loved having people around…in fact he never shut up most of the time. However, he never was one to step inside the room where the scientists working when they had too much coffee and had way too much and a deadline that afternoon. He couldn't help it this time though, but he did manage to get out of the room. He walked through the halls and thought about the prank. He wasn't going to pull one, he decided. Not when everyone was so high strung and had too much work.

What he did think of, was that they would need food at some point, and maybe some drinks as well. He made his way to the kitchen and looked in. Old man Zu was there cooking something. He entered he kitchen and tapped him on the shoulder. Unlike Jerry, Zu had to have hearing aids, and he usually didn't use them to cook. Zu looked at him greeted him. Lavi went to the Freezer and looked in. Frozen Pizza…really, why did the Asian Branch have a cook if they had frozen food? Unless it was punishment to those who didn't eat when the time came? Lavi pictured Allen's face when he saw that all he had to eat was a frozen pizza. He laughed as he pulled it out. He would help out, old man Zu wouldn't mind, right?

"What are you doing here?" Lavi heard Zu ask.

So he had put his hearing aid in then, huh? "I just want to help out. The scientists are pretty busy and they'll need food. I can't cook much, but I should be able to cook the pizza. Can I help?" Lavi asked.

In truth, he had cooked quite a bit, he had even learned how to cook, but he was an exorcist and no one really knew that the Bookman clan was actually great cooks. He wasn't about to let that secret out. No way, that would be found out later…or not if panda-jiji had any say.

"I guess. Just make sure to preheat the oven and watch it." Zu said going back to cooking.

Lavi did just that. He preheated it and waited until the oven was preheated before putting the Pizza in. He closed the door and literally watched it. He was kneeling in front of the window and just stared at the pizza. It didn't look like it was doing much. It was really cooking, from what Lavi could tell. He knew it took patience, but it was taking way too long now. He then noticed that the cheese looked like it was burning, but nothing else was cooking. He took it out and let it cool. He then poked it and noticed that it was still more doughy then it should be. He sighed and looked around. There was no way Zu was going to serve this to the branch. Lavi also knew though it wasn't cooked to perfection it was food and should not be wasted. Instead he grabbed some plastic plates and quickly cut it into pieces and stacked them on the plate. He wrapped it so as to keep them relatively warm. He then quickly and quietly exited the kitchen and somehow navigated his way through the Science department back to the ark door. He entered and considered himself safe. He made his way back to the order and again quickly and quietly made his way to Allen's room. He knew Allen would eat it, it was food after all. He wasn't doing this with malicious intent, he just didn't want to eat it himself…he liked things cooked, not half cooked. He knocked on Allen's door and quickly hid around the corner. He waited until the door opened and the reaction was just as he was expecting…Allen dove into the food and devoured it within seconds. Smiling he left satisfied that he could do some good. After all those pranks he pulled, maybe this would clear his name slightly. Maybe. But no one knew it was him. Oh well, he was happy nonetheless.

And that my friends, is the next antic of Lavi. Is it a prank? Not really...at least it wasn't meant to be, but I guess it could be too. He gets away with it to!

**Please review. If you have any ideas, let me know! I can't promise another update soon, but if you give me ideas I can promise an update soon!**


	6. Lavi's Holiday surprise: Preparation

No Prank this time. It is the holidayseason, Lavi has more sense than to mess around with the holidays. ^^ At least, in this chapter he does. Lavi decided to play nice. However, There will be another chapter between now and Christmas Eve. Or maybe ON christmas eve. We may even get to 'hear' Lavi sing! (Japanese voice singing...not English. I like Kenichi Suzumura's singing voice better. =D)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Lavi's Holiday Surprise**

Lavi wasn't sure what brought on sudden kindness in place of his prankster self, but he shrugged it off. The Black Order was bustling with scientists and exorcists. For the first time since he remembered all the Exorcists were at Headquarters (General Cross didn't count. He doesn't like HQ after all). Lavi, being around the world for years and having seen many things, thought something was missing. He looked out the window and saw small white flakes of snow slowly falling to gently land on whatever they came into contact with. He never celebrated Christmas, Bookman told him he didn't need to celebrate something so trivial. Lavi on the other hand, thought that if a tradition had been around for hundreds of years why not celebrate it? It wasn't like humans who were just 'ink on a page'. Christmas had been around for years, and the origin was all different depending on you ask. The one aspect that Lavi found to be common was Santa. Santa would bring gifts to children who had been good. He also always liked seeing the lights and even on occasion the really nicely done nativities. He had to have Bookman explain that one when he was younger, but he liked the thought behind it. Sure, he didn't believe in someone would come just to die so the world can live eternally, but he was in awe nonetheless that someone would come up with such a loving story.

That's when he decided to brighten up the Order. Bookman would punish him sure, but they had just finished another major battle between the Noah, Akuma and the Earl. The war was far from over, but a little Christmas cheer never hurt anyone. He recalled all the different ways to celebrate: hanging lights, banners, feasts, nativities, Santas and cakes. This would be his present to the Order. He would make the perfect Holiday season. He only had a few days left, but he would get it done. He'd start with the scientist area. That would be the more difficult part to get decorated.

'There's always someone there though. It won't be a surprise then.' He thought. 'I could decorate the cafeteria. Everyone goes in there, and it's empty at night. I need to talk to Jerry anyway.'

Deciding on his course of action he went toward the cafeteria. No one bothered him; he quite frequently entered the cafeteria for numerous reasons (mostly to eat and bug Allen). Entering he walked up to the window.

"What can I get ya?" Jerry asked.

"I have an unusual, but exciting challenge for you." Lavi told the Chef.

"An unusual challenge, hmm?" Jerry was hooked.

Smiling Lavi answered the question, "I would like you to make the biggest feast possible for dinner on the 24th."

"You mean a Christmas Eve feast?" Jerry clarified.

"That's exactly what I mean." Lavi confirmed.

"That is an exciting challenge! This is going to be so fun!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Don't tell anyone though. It's got to be a surprise." Lavi added before Jerry could start listing off the kinds of food he could make.

"Surprise? This is just getting better and better." Jerry promised.

Lavi, glad that he got one thing done decided he needed to focus on the decorations now. He could get one or two scientists to help with the decorations, but he wasn't sure who. He left the hall and skipped altogether. He was too excited and too busy thinking to really focus on the need for food. He could raid the kitchen during the night as he prepared the cafeteria.

***The night of Christmas eve eve (the 23****rd****)***

Lavi had managed to sneak some decorations into his room and his closet. He made a few more too, simple ones, but festive nonetheless. He snuck out at night and got a tree. It was a challenge getting it into the cafeteria, but he managed somehow. He set it up in a corner and began to decorate. The tree was much taller than him, a little more than 6 ft. tall, so he used his innocence to help decorate the tree. He placed a cardboard star covered in gold glitter. It was simple to make, and still shone just as brightly as one he had bought. He put the other decorations on the tree including the lights. Plugging it in, it gave off a calming glow and enough light to be able to see by. Once he was done with that he looked at it. It was just right. If he had to say, it was perfect. Then he looked at his other decorations: a chain of colored paper, some posters that read Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays in multiple languages (he wasn't sure why he did multiple languages when everyone at the Order spoke the same, but he liked the idea nonetheless). He also had some more lights and some festive tablecloths. Quickly going to work, he prioritized putting the decorations up. He put up the lights and the paper chain first. The lights outlined the door and Jerry's kitchen. The paper chains went from corner to corner; hanging low enough to be noticed, but hanging high enough that even the tallest Exorcist could pass under them easily. He checked the time and noticed he had just enough to finish. It was Christmas Eve and the sun would rise in about 5 hours, and Jerry, Lenelee and the other few early birds would be here in about an hour. He quickly put up the signs, one on each wall, with two being on either side of the door. He quickly laid out the tablecloths before he checked the time again. He had just enough time to get out and sneak away before he was spotted.

Sure, it wasn't a prank, and was literally the most perfect sight he had seen, but he still didn't want to be seen doing it. He was about to leave when he noticed that he forgotten Santa and a Nativity. Sighing it seemed he would be seen by Jerry at least.; if not a few more early risers.

'Well, at least I won't get killed this time.' Lavi thought and he put the two Santas on either side of the door and the Nativity in the corner opposite the tree.

He had just finished when Jerry walked in. "So this was what you were planning."

"I figured the headquarters could use some holiday cheer. Brighten the mood around here." Lavi shrugged. "Don't tell anyone. I want to be magical."

"Since when are you into that mood?" he heard a female voice say behind Jerry.

"Lenelee! Umm, since ever?" Lavi tried to cover knowing he was caught now.

Jerry was in on it since the beginning, what with the feast, but Lenelee showing up was just unexpected. He put a hand behind his hand and gave a weak smile.

"Well it looks beautiful. I'm sure Brother and the others will enjoy it." Lenelee gave Lavi a smile.

"Then, you won't tell either?" Lavi asked.

"And miss the look on Brother's face when he sees this? Not a chance." Lenelee agreed smiling.

Lavi, acting like a little kid jumped up and down excitedly. Lenelee laughed at his response and Jerry had already made his way to the kitchen. Lavi settled down a little and realized that he was tired. He bid Lenelee a good night (well night for him) and headed off to his room. What he didn't realize, was that there was a present waiting for him at the foot of his bed. Not just from Bookman (which wasn't really a present, more like a book he had to read and memorize wrapped), but from Lenelee, the science department and the other exorcists. He was too tired to notice however, and just fell asleep. He had been successful, and it would be much livelier later today than it had been.

**TBC**

There you have it! Lavi in the holiday spirit! One more chapter to go along with this, and that will be the during the feast. I need you help though.

I need** twelve items**. Any items at all. You can probably guess what I'm going to do. If I get more than twelve that's fine! ^^ If I don't get the ideas, I may just leave this or it will be a very bland chapter.


End file.
